


The Downside Of Being A Wayne

by an_affleck



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Famous Reader, Fluff and Smut, Hiding, Protective Siblings, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is dating (YN), the little sister of Bruce Wayne. She's afraid her brother won't approve of their relationship so she's trying hard to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) is looking forward to spending some time with Clark. Too bad it's her brother when she opens the door.

The door bell rang. On her way through the hallway, (YN) stopped in front of the mirror to check herself over one last time. She took a deep breath and tugged a strand of lose hair behind her ear-- a look she knew her boyfriend appreciated.  
  
(YN) and Clark had been seeing each other secretly for a few weeks now, and things were going great between the two of them. He'd even trusted her with his secret identity, and to his surprise his girlfriend had taken it well. He of course didn't know that she was familiar with the world of superheroes, let alone that her brother, Bruce Wayne, was Batman himself. His secret wasn't hers to tell and he knew his sister would never give it away.  
  
Clark had promised to be at (YN)'s place by 7. That was an hour ago, but the girl knew of his sudden disappearances and sympathized with his unpunctuality. Besides, he would always make it up to her with mind blowing sex that she was looking forward to right now.  
  
(YN) rolled her lips to even out her lipstick and flipped her hair back, ready to let Clark in.  
  
She swung the door open, a bright smile on her face that quickly faded when she realized who was standing behind the threshold.  
  
"Bruce?" (YN) asked, sounding a little troubled. "What are you doing here?" She peeked behind him, fearing the worst, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello to you too, (YN). I'm here to check up on you. Or am I not allowed to?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Uhm. Right now? Why aren't you at home?" She tugged that lose strand back behind her ear-- this time through nervousness.  
  
Her brother narrowed his eyes at her. "Aren't you listening? To see how you're doing."  
  
"Oh... Okay," (YN) said, still on edge. _If Clark showed up right now..._ "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Bruce interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"What? No. I mean yes, of course. Come in," the girl sputtered before adding a loud "Bruce." She hoped Clark would hear her and would be smart enough to stay away until her brother would leave.  
  
(YN) stepped aside reluctantly to let Bruce come inside and when he headed for her living room she scurried behind with a scowl on her face that he couldn't see.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?" Bruce asked when his eyes landed on the cackling fire in the fire place, the wine bottle on the coffee table and the candles that were guttering here and there in the dimly lit room. (YN) sighed. It was pointless not to tell him the truth as the older Wayne always saw straight through his little sister's lies. "Yes," she answered brusquely.  
  
"Whom?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Bruce looked at her with that crooked smile she knew all too well and hated because it promised no good. "I think I should stay. Make sure he's a good guy, and all that." (YN)'s jaw dropped open and her eyes went wide when her brother plumped down on the sofa.  
  
She threw her hands up in irritation. " _Bruce_ , come on!" She made sure to stress his name, just in case... "You can't be serious. Please go! He will be here any minute."  
  
"Why can't I meet him? You think I won't approve of him?" He wanted to know, pinning (YN) with his gaze. She avoided his intense stare, and looked around the room, trying to come up with a quick, believable excuse.  
  
"It's not that," she started slowly. "It's just..." A quiet sigh. "I really like him, and we haven't been seeing each other for that long yet, and I don't want you to scare him off. He'll feel totally scrutinized by you if he sees you here. Please don't ruin this for me." (YN) said and looked at him pleadingly. The emotional level seemed to work as Bruce rose to his full height and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding the girl at arm's length.  
  
"Alright, I'm leaving," he said and tilted her chin up. "He better be worth kicking me out." That made her laugh and she looked up at her big brother with a small smile. "He is."  
  
Bruce let out a deep breath and nodded once before letting go off (YN). They made their way to the front door together that she held open for him shortly after. "I will see you on Sunday for dinner though, right? Alfred's making some fancy British dish, don't ask me." She chuckled, amused by her brother's ignorance when it came to his butler's culture. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good." Bruce leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun tonight," he said before adding, "And use protection." (YN) groaned and pushed him towards the stairs while he laughed like an idiot. "Goodbye Bruce." The last thing she saw was the stupid grin on his face when she slammed the door shut. Letting out a sigh (YN) leaned against it and closed her eyes. A soft knock sounded and she groaned again. "I swear to god! Bruce if you don't--" She stopped herself when she realized it wasn't her brother she was yelling at when she had opened the door. Clark stood in the hallway, a bunch of flowers hiding his face. "Clark?" (YN) breathed and he handed her the flowers, revealing his big smile.  
  
"You made it," she said happily and smelled the flowers before ushering him in. "I'm sorry I'm late. Emergency in--," he tried to explain, but his girlfriend placed a finger on his lips to shush him. "Shhh, I know." She took his hand, squeezed it softly and led him into the living room. "I'll be right back," (YN) said and walked into her kitchen to put the flowers into a vase.  
  
She set them down on the coffee table and let Clark pull her down onto the sofa next to him. She reached for his glasses and set them aside before moving in to give him a soft kiss. "Hey," (YN) said under her breath. He looked at her with that boyish smile that she loved so much.  
  
"I heard your brother was here," Clark teased, and it sounded more like a question. The girl chortled. "So you heard my hints?" she asked and bit her lip. "Loud and clear."  
  
She hid her face behind her hands and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm not ready for you to meet him." Her boyfriend gently pulled her hands down and held them in her lap. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" he asked softly while looking at (YN) with a worried expression.  
  
She hated that she couldn't tell him the truth. Bruce was always going on about how much Superman needed to be taught a lesson and if he found out that Clark was the villain he was looking for...  
  
"No, Clark, please don't say that," she said and cupped his cheek. "Bruce is just... He's difficult. And he's so protective of me. He won't like that I'm seeing someone... from Metropolis. I need to ease him into the idea, that's all."  
  
Clark let out a deep sigh. "I get it. And I trust you. But I wished we didn't have to hide our relationship." It was (YN)'s turn to sigh. Clark was right. Being a Wayne put her out in the spotlight just as much as Bruce. It didn't matter where she went, people always recognized her face and paparazzi would always snatch pictures for the tabloids. Seeing the girl out with a guy was just what they were waiting for.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a celebrity," (YN) said with a cheeky grin to lift the mood. Clark chuckled and pulled her close to his chest. "So am I, silly." He pressed his lips to hers and she couldn't help but giggle into their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for the next chapters, like places they're trying to go but keep getting interrupted by Bruce. :)


	2. Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) and Clark are trying to have a date at a restaurant, but Bruce shows up again because big brothers are annoying like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to turn this into a mini fic. :)

**I'm here.**

(YN) put her phone away and moved over to the other side of the vehicle she was inside. She took a deep calming breath, bracing herself for leaving the safety of her car. The moment (YN)'s driver opened the door for her she was hit by a shower of blinding lights. _Damn paparazzi._ Fortunately, (YN) was wearing her favorite pair of shades that always helped her in escaping the flashes of cameras trying to get her picture for the tabloids. She climbed out of her black Mercedes and quickly scurried inside the restaurant she was supposed to meet Clark at. They had ordered a table in a separate adjoining room for private dinners that was supposed to conceal the couple from curious eyes.

Clark and (YN) had agreed on arriving one by one in order not to feed the media any rumors. To Clark's dismay, they still hadn't gone public. He was tired of sneaking around, but if (YN) still needed time he would let her have it. There was no point in pushing her even though he would like to know the reason as to why she still hadn't told her brother about their relationship. Clark had taken into consideration to eavesdrop on (YN) and Bruce, but that thought didn't fit right with his conscience. He had promised (YN) he would never use his super hearing on her unless she was in trouble. Otherwise it would be an invasion of privacy and he wanted to build their relationship on trust, not on the opposite. (YN) would have to let Bruce know sooner or later that she was seeing Clark. Until then, no one was going to expect for a nerdy-looking journalist to date the sister of the famous entrepreneur.

(YN) took off her sunglasses and walked up to the waiter greeting and seating the diners. He welcomed her with a charming smile. "Good evening, Miss Wayne. Table for two, am I right?" (YN) returned the smile and nodded. "Correct. I ordered a table for a private dinner." The waiter frowned. "I'm afraid our private dining room cannot be made use of at the moment. We're doing reconstruction work in there, miss. When did you make your reservation?"

"A week ago maybe. I had my assistant call. She said you confirmed."

The waiter flicked through the reservation book. "My apologies, Miss Wayne. Whoever confirmed your reservation must have been new or wasn't aware of the current unavailability of our restaurant's private section. Would you like to be seated in a corner? We can shield your table from view with a screen," he suggested. (YN) sighed and took a look around. The restaurant wasn't that crowded and she really didn't want to cancel her evening with Clark. They barely ever did anything normal couples did. "Sure," she agreed. "That would do." The waiter beamed. "Thank you for being sympathetic about our misunderstanding. I will have your table set up immediately." He mumbled an order into his earpiece and a couple of minutes later, he led (YN) through the restaurant. "I hope these arrangements are to your liking, Miss Wayne," the waiter said while pulling a chair out. The screened off area was cozy and perfect for some private togetherness. "Yes, thank you." (YN) gave the nervous man a reassuring smile who thereupon seemed relieved. "Very well. Someone will be with you in just a moment. Enjoy your evening, Miss Wayne."

The vibrating of (YN)'s phone in her clutch caught her attention. It was Clark advising her that he was about to enter the restaurant. (YN) typed a reply, letting him know where to find her.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

(YN) looked up from her little device and giggled. Clark was standing there with his hand on the chair, waiting for (YN) to grant him permission to join her at the table. She decided to play along. "I'm sorry, but my boyfriend will be here soon." Clark grinned and took off his glasses. "Never mind. He's already here," (YN) said, chuckling lightly. "Hey beautiful," Clark said softly while lowering his head to steal a kiss. "I like your hair like that," he added before sitting down across from her.

A different waiter arrived shortly after Clark and took their drink order, interrupting the loving gaze (YN) and Clark were giving each other. They promptly asked for a bottle of red wine, dismissing the waiter rather rudely, but they hadn't seen each other in a while and just wanted to be alone.

"How was your day? Did you finally finish that silly article Perry asked you to write about me?"

Clark chortled and tilted his head to the side. "No. Told him I was going to do more research tonight," he teased. "Research, hm?" (YN) raised her eyebrows and smirked. She wanted to say something inappropriate, but their waiter came back to fill their glasses, leaving a menu for both of them before walking off again.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Clark said and raised his glass, (YN) doing the same. "Me, too," she said, falling in with him. They clinked glasses before taking a sip. (YN) closed her eyes and hummed, savoring the delicious taste of the red wine. Clark watched her, clearly amused by her soft moaning. "Back to the topic," (YN) said. "Why has Perry doomed you to cover the gossip from now on? You don't think he's caught wind of us, do you?"

Clark pressed his lips together. He looked guilty somehow.

"Clark?" (YN) pressed. He sighed. "No, don't worry, no one knows about us. I just. . . I kept going on about-" He stopped.

"About what?" she demanded, even though she feared she knew the answer already. Clark just couldn't drop the subject. He heaved another sigh. "About Bruce and his disinterest in the crime happening in his city," he disclosed, slouching. "And Perry said since I was so obsessed with celebrities I should write about nothing else." (YN) couldn't help but laugh. "Serves you right." Clark grimaced. "I'm too good for writing bogus crap. Perry's just being unreasonable," he muttered. (YN) reached over the table to grasp Clark's hand. "I know you are too talented to write a bunch of lies about people you mostly don't know. But you should know better than to argue with your boss _and_ to mess with the Waynes." Her tone was warm yet teasing, and it had Clark smiling at once. "I can't. Especially not now that I'm dating one."

(YN) laughed. "Right. Will you order number 26 for me? I need to go the ladies' room," she said, rising to her feet. "Of course," Clark answered, getting up himself by courtesy. She cupped his cheek and pecked his other one affectionately in passing. Clark sank back onto his chair and almost choked on his drink.

 _"Mr Wayne! Party for ten? Fantastic! This way please, gentlemen."_ What a coincidence that Bruce out of all people had decided to have dinner at the exact same restaurant as them. Clark was so focused on Bruce's voice that he didn't even hear the waiter approach, asking him whether they had decided on what to eat. "Sir?" the waiter asked, tapping Clark's shoulder. He averted his x-ray vision from the screen. "Er, yes, sorry. She's having number 26 and I'm having number 9, thank you."

(YN) returned moments later. "Your brother is here," Clark informed her as soon as they were both seated again. Clark had of course gotten up again-he simply was the perfect gentleman. (YN)'s eyes went wide. "And I'm afraid he saw you because he's coming over here right now," he added, causing her mouth to fall open. "What? Oh my god. You need to hide." Clark furrowed his brows. "Please, Clark! Bruce cannot see me here with you. Please! I don't want him to find out about us like this."

"Fine. But you will regret making me hide," Clark said mischievously. (YN) couldn't ponder over his words, too panicked about her approaching brother. Clark shook his head in humored disbelief and slid down his chair, the tablecloth hiding his tall frame from view just in time before Bruce reached their corner of the restaurant.

"(YN)? I thought that was you. What are you doing here? Since when do you go out for dinner all by yourself?" After Bruce had given  his sister a quick kiss on the cheek, he sat down in the chair Clark had just occupied. Clark had to shuffle closer to (YN)'s legs quickly so Bruce wouldn't kick him and notice there was someone under the table.

"I just felt like eating out tonight to be honest." (YN) smiled, trying not to let her nervousness show. Bruce pecked up his eyebrows and eyed the two sets of silverware and the two glasses of wine on the table. "Really? Then whose is this?" Bruce demanded, holding up Clark's glass and showing it to (YN). She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Fine. You got me. I'm on a date. Well. . . was. He had to leave--emergency at home.

Bruce frowned and put the wine back down. "Sounds like a typical excuse to me. Do I know the guy?"

"I'd rather not say." (YN) folded her arms and looked to the side--an attempt to avoid Bruce's inquisitive stare.

"(YN), this is getting ridiculous. At least tell me if it's the same guy you kicked me out for. If so I think it's finally time for you to introduce me," Bruce said gruffly. "So I can kick his ass." (YN) clicked her tongue. "I'm sure he had something important to take care of. So how about you-" She abruptly stopped. Clark had begun to slide his fingers up (YN)'s legs, slowly bringing them under her skirt. She swallowed hard and picked up her sentence where she had left it. "Go back to your party. Don't let them-" (YN) pressed her lips together and forced a smile. Clark was stroking her over her panties. "Wait," she said, not all too sure whether she was speaking to her brother or Clark.

"I can't leave you here all by yourself. What would that make me look like? You know I can't have any bad press. Come and join us," Bruce suggested, oblivious to (YN)'s strung up body. She was gripping the edge of the table in order to contain herself as Clark had already started teasing her clit.

"I'm fine over here, I don't mind having dinner alone," (YN) said with as much steadiness in her voice as she could muster. "Just come," Bruce insisted, making (YN) laugh under her breath. She was certain that if Clark kept up his well-wrought gentle and light-pressured touches she would. "I'm not in the mood to humiliate myself-" She needed to stop again. Clark had pushed her panties to the side and was running one of his fingers up and down between her slick folds. "In front of your business partners by admitting that- that I- I-" (YN) was lost for words, her mind blank. Clark was circling her clit with his fingertip. She fought hard to keep her breathing even and tried to close her legs, but he wasn't having any of that and held them open with his arms.

Bruce's face read clear confusion. "That you what? Are you ok?" (YN) was flushing a deep red. She nodded her head frantically. "Yeah," she breathed. "Just go. Please." She bucked her hips involuntarily when Clark applied more pressure with his probing finger and slid another one between her legs, starting to pump it in and out of her ever so slowly.

"Fine," Bruce huffed. "At least let me escort you to your apartment later. Give the paparazzi a nice shot of the two of us, yeah?" (YN) closed her eyes momentarily and buried her face in her hands. Clark would be in so much trouble later. What was he thinking, fingering her in public while her brother was talking to her. "Of course. (YN) looked up, smiling. She was relieved Bruce had no clue of what was happening underneath the table--otherwise she would have died of embarrassment.

"If you change your mind, we're over there," Bruce said, stood up and pointed with his index towards his dinner party. "I won't," (YN) squeaked. Two fingers were already moving in and out of her at an even pace.

Bruce shook his head, disapproving of (YN)'s odd behavior. Before going back to his table he leaned down to give her cheek another kiss and when he did (YN) had never felt more awkward and uncomfortable. That feeling was replaced by pleasure quickly though. Clark knew just how to touch her to drive her crazy. She gripped part of the tablecloth tightly and bit down on her other hand to keep herself from crying out. The fingers fondling her were moving faster and faster, ambitious of making her come. At least that was what (YN) thought. When Clark's fingers suddenly left her body she whimpered and closed her legs to release some of the build-up pressure, but failed to get the bliss he had feigned to bring her.

(YN) looked up only to find Clark sitting across from her again, looking innocent apart from the smirk plastered across his face. He had made it back onto his chair not a moment too soon before their waiter arrived with their food. They let him place their plates down in front of them wordlessly. As soon as they were alone again (YN) scowled. "Why did you stop?" she whined. Clark just chuckled and drank some wine, taking his time with an answer. "I told you you'd regret it. You really have to talk to him about us. It's only going to get more complicated." Clark's tone was light, but (YN) knew he was serious and after all that unsatisfying teasing she also knew she couldn't procrastinate telling Bruce any longer.


	3. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Clark to leave the restaurant using his superhuman speed probably wasn't (YN)'s brightest idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 9 am where I live and I've been up for almost 24 hours now, so some mistakes might still be hiding in my text. (:
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

Much to the dismay of Clark, (YN) had practically begged him to use his superhuman speed to go home so that Bruce wouldn't catch her leaving the restaurant with him. Clark hadn't been very fond of her request, and as soon as she'd walk through the door to his apartment he would make sure to let her know. He strained his ears for the sound of her arrival and when Clark could hear her getting out of the car, he removed his glasses and rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue button-down. He listened to her tentative footsteps as she began ascending the stairs and once she had reached his floor, a self-satisfied smirk slid onto his face.

(YN) was standing at his doorstep with her fingers curled into a fist, ready to knock. She seemed hesitant, almost as if she could feel the tension awaiting her behind the thick wood. Clark saw her taking a calming, deep breath and chose that moment to swing the door open, causing her to drop her hand and shrink back. "Jesus, Clark!" (YN) let out a little laugh, "You scared me." He smiled apologetically, but she could detect a hint of mischief as she walked past him, into the apartment. "Are you okay?" (YN) asked, taking off her coat while eyeing Clark who was standing with his back to her, one hand on the doorknob of the closed door. His broad shoulders moved in sync with his breathing, stretching his shirt taut over his muscled back. "Clark?" she tried again when he remained silent. He turned his head sideways and without looking at (YN) he growled, "I'm giving you 20 seconds to make it to my bedroom and undress." Her heartbeat sped up but there was no way she had heard him correctly. "What?"

Instead of answering her, Clark started a countdown, and she nearly collided with a cabinet while she stumbled backwards before breaking into a run. "18. . . 17. . ."

(YN) kicked off her heels and unzipped her skirt with rushed hands and let if fall down her legs. Her cardigan plus top were easiest to get off, and once she had pushed down her panties, all she had to do was unhook her bra. Just when (YN) had her hands on the straps, Clark's loud voice reached her ears, telling her that her time was up. She futilely fumbled with the clasps but he had already appeared right in front of her with a gush of wind. _Not fair._

Clark gave (YN) a scolding look and gathered her wrists in one of his large hands behind her back meanwhile the other one undid her bra effortlessly. He spun her around and brought his mouth down to her left ear. "What am I gonna do with you, (YN)?" The way Clark's hot breath hit her skin sent a shiver down her spine. She knew he wasn't talking about her failing to take off her clothes within the given time limit. No, Clark was referring to (YN) putting off revealing their relationship to her brother. "I'm getting really tired of you keeping me a secret, you know?" he added, using his spare hand to pull down her bra. "I know," she whispered, gulping hard. "You have to talk to him," Clark answered, in an equally hushed tone, and started to knead her right breast. "I know," (YN) repeated herself, and pressed her back closer to his front, her eyes falling shut.

"And _when_ are you going to do that?"

A moan escaped her lips when he pinched her nipple and tugged on it. Clark felt her squirm in his hold and decided to release her wrists so he could attend to both of her breasts simultaneously. (YN)'s arms hung limply by her sides while she was reveling in his gentle assault, her bra now lying by her feet. "When, (YN)?" he pressed for a reply, fondling her more roughly. "Soon," she managed.

"That's exactly what you said the last time I brought this subject up, yet here we are. Is there anything else that mouth of yours can do other than making false promises?"

(YN) knew what he wanted from her, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clark had her speechless. There was a whole different side to him that she had no idea existed. This side of him was more confident, more in charge, and she welcomed the exciting change.

Remembering that Clark had asked her a question, (YN) nodded her head. He gave her sensitive nipples one last pinch, and then turned her around to face him. "And what would that be?" he demanded darkly, a smirk forming on his lips. Still unable to find her voice, she let her actions speak for her and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his dress pants and dropped to her knees in front of him. (YN)'s new position earned her yet another smirk from Clark as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, while she slid both his dress pants and boxers down his legs.

(YN) had already felt his hard-on while he had played with her breasts so she wasn't all that surprised to find him fully erect. She briefly looked up at Clark before closing her eyes and kissing the tip of his length. He exhaled deeply and chuckled, watching (YN) tease him. She lazily swirled her tongue around his nerve-packed head for quite a long time as payback for his teasing at the restaurant, before finally giving Clark the pleasure of taking as much of his length as she could down her throat without gagging. For support (YN) hooked an arm around one of his toned thighs so she could move faster. Her fingers tightly encircled the base of his penis and Clark groaned and placed his hand on the back of her head, urging her to take him deeper. She willingly bobbed her mouth over his cock, letting it hit her throat repeatedly.

Clark's moans grew louder, giving away that he was getting closer to release. (YN) stopped swallowing his shaft and went back to drawing little circles on top of its tip to let him catch his breath. Although she was surprised when he pulled out from between her lips, she knew why he had done it. Clark helped (YN) to her feet and pushed her down onto the mattress. She scooted to the middle of his bed and shamelessly watched while he took off his button-down and the shirt he wore underneath.

To release some of the pressure between her legs (YN) squeezed them together. Clark climbed on top of her naked body, holding his weight on his arms. Her hands had a mind of their own as they explored his bare upper body, dancing across his chest hair before wandering lower, tracing the outlines of his hard abdominal muscles.

Clark knew how much (YN) loved his body hair. After the first time they had slept together she had admitted that she found the hair around his navel only made him even manlier. He had just laughed and kissed her forehead lovingly.

(YN) was pulled from her thoughts of admiration when Clark pushed two fingers between her lips. She held his gaze while they kept entering her mouth and drawing out slowly. She licked his fingers eagerly, anticipating where they would go next. Clark knew she was already aroused enough; he simply enjoyed depriving her of what she wanted most in that moment since all he wanted was to be able to show his affection for her in public. (YN) whimpered and tried pleading with him, using her eyes, but he just clicked his tongue and said, "Soon." Her eyes went wide and Clark softly laughed at her shocked expression. Once he was convinced she had squirmed and suffered enough, he pried her legs open with one of his knees and replaced the fingers inside of her mouth with his tongue. (YN) felt him enter her core, pumping at a torturous pace. "Please," she mumbled into their kiss and hummed when Clark's thumb connected with her clit, rubbing in circles with just enough pressure to leave her desperate for more.

Even though Clark was painfully hard, he liked seeing (YN) needy too much to finger her faster. He finally had her at his whim and continued languidly moving his fingers in and out of her.

"Clark," (YN) whined, bucking her hips to get more friction on her clit. "Please stop teasing me. I get it now. Please. I'm going to talk to Bruce." She couldn't believe she was mentioning her brother during foreplay.

"Tell me when."

Clark _finally_ curled his fingers inside of her. She let out a cry of pleasure and pressed her head into the pillows. "The next time I see him." (YN) was still trying to keep her answers as vague as possible.

"And when will that be?" Clark would not give in; not this time. He rubbed her harder and thrust his fingers faster, paying close attention to how her body reacted to his touch, waiting for that sign to give her away; to show him she was almost there, just on the brink of an orgasm--an orgasm he might not let her achieve.

"I don't know," (YN) panted, "Can we not discuss this right now?" Clark ignored her plea and increased the pressure on her swollen clit, eliciting a string of moans from her. "I want your word. You either promise me to pay him a visit or I'll stop right now," he threatened, taking advantage of her vulnerability, of her eagerness to come.

"Clark, please!" (YN) begged, unable to stop loud moans from leaving her mouth. She didn't want to tell Bruce. She wasn't ready for him to find out. He was still on Superman's case and (YN) did not want to get in the middle of them, knowing that Clark disapproved of Batman just as much as Bruce disapproved of Superman.

"Last chance," he warned, flicking his thumb over her clit from side to side superhumanly fast that it almost hurt. "No," she whined, trying to push her hips up again, but Clark stopped pumping his fingers in and out of her to place his hand on top of her stomach, holding her down. "I can't!" (YN) cried out, her euphoric state just seconds away. Wordlessly Clark withdrew his fingers from her body. The sounds she made were beyond pathetic, but she didn't care. She was furious at him for ruining her orgasm. "You-" (YN) stopped when he suddenly entered her with his cock roughly. She stared into his dark eyes in shock, holding on to his arms. Clark had never been this rough with her during sex before, but she loved how he pushed into her relentlessly so that all she could do was gape at him, a silent scream forcing her mouth open.

"If...you...don't...tell...him...," Clark said, emphasizing his words with deep thrusts that made (YN) squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure. "I will."

She nodded her agreement, unable to do anything else, realizing just how serious he was.

Bruce would lose it if he ever found out that Clark was Superman and she silently prayed it would never come to that revelation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been forever since I've updated! SORRY!
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you'll consider giving me some feedback. Maybe let me know if you liked bossy Clark? Or yell at me for my slacking, either way :)
> 
> I promise to work on this more frequently and post again... soon. ;) 
> 
> And thanks for doubling the kudos on this story even though I neglected it. xxx


	4. Secret Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounter between Clark and Bruce that , unfortunately, is not going too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, contains some exact lines from BvS cause I'm lazy and I love that scene! 
> 
> It's not perfect, but I'm trying to get back into writing. Sorry if this isn't the update you've been waiting for--I will get to it tho!
> 
> Hope it's enjoyable and Happy New Year! :)

The sulky weather reflected the mood (YN) was in perfectly. She was on her way to Metropolis, only this time she wasn't going there to see Clark, but to attend a charity event that Lex Luthor was hosting for the reopening of the _Metropolis Public Library_.

"I can't believe you're making me go," (YN) mumbled, staring out of the window to avoid looking at her brother who was sitting behind the steering wheel next to her. Bruce had practically forced her to get inside the car with him. She had tried to convince him all day long that one Wayne was enough at a gala to satisfy the press, but he had insisted on her attendance. "How many times do I need to explain to you that I _need_ you with me?" Bruce sighed, tired of repeating himself.

"You didn't explain anything to me, Bruce! You never do."

He had intended on letting (YN) in on his plan to retrieve data from LexCorp's mainframe, but he knew she would try to talk him out of it. All Bruce had let her know was that he would need her to distract the other guests.

"You do realize that you're using me, right?" (YN) asked.

"(YN)," Bruce said warningly. "I am not using you. People are expecting the both of us to be there. We haven't been out in public together for a while now. You've ditched every single event since you've gotten yourself that mysterious boy toy. I barely get to see you." (YN) didn't have to see her brother's face to know he was smirking. "He's _not_ a boy toy, Bruce!" she responded harshly and turned her head in his direction. "Stop calling him that! And it's not my fault we don't spend as much time together as we used to. If I need to remind you, _you're the one_ always hiding in that Batcave of yours, doing God knows what."

"The only reason I'm keeping things to myself lately is because I know you won't approve of them," he explained and let out another sigh when (YN) gave him a wary look. "We're family. I don't want Batman to come between us."

 _And I don't want Superman to come between us_ , she thought before saying, "Well, the only reason I'm not introducing you to my boyfriend is because I know you won't approve of him."

"And why is that?"

"I just know."

"No, you don't," Bruce argued. "And since when do you need my approval anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question," (YN) retorted, raising her voice without meaning to. "How come you never introduce me to your flings, hm?"

"Because they're just that: Flings."

(YN) knew Bruce wasn't one for a serious relationship and kept quiet. "Let's not fight about this," he said and suggested, "Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll tell you when I'm ready. Sound good?"

(YN) managed a small smile and agreed. In a couple of hours she _had_ to be ready. Clark would be at the event to cover for the Daily Planet and she spent the rest of the drive contemplating whether to just tell Bruce about him right there in the car, but she couldn't muster up the courage. (YN) was pulled from her thoughts when they pulled up in front of their destination.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked. (YN) frowned and grabbed her clutch. "I'd rather not."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I hate them, too," Bruce said, referring to the paparazzi that had their cameras ready.

A valet approached Bruce's black Aston Martin and first helped (YN) out of the car before opening the door for Bruce as well. She walked up to her brother's side, the flashes of the cameras already blinding her. (YN) quickly linked arms with Bruce, wanting his safety and warmth while they made their way down the red carpet. "Do you want my jacket?" he asked, seeing her visibly shake from the cold. "I'm fine," she declined and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Let's just get this over with," (YN) said through her teeth, giving the cameras a somewhat believable smile.

As expected, the photographers were excitedly calling their names, asking them  to pose for their lenses and to answer their questions, but the older Wayne was determined to get his sister inside as quickly as possible.

"You should have worn a longer dress," Bruce teased once they had entered the hall. "You should have let me stay in Gotham," (YN) murmured, causing him to laugh.

They headed for the center of the venue and (YN) couldn't help but nervously look around for Clark but he was nowhere in sight among the other guests that were happily chatting away. Not too long after Bruce and (YN) had found a spot a lady took the stage and introduced Lex Luthor. To open his speech he attempted to make a joke that, (YN) assumed, was only laughed at out of politeness.

"I'll be right back," Bruce suddenly whispered in her ear. She glanced over her shoulder to watch him disappear into the crowd. A smile formed on her lips when she turned back around. Clark was standing a few feet away from her, wearing a grey suit with a black shirt underneath. (YN) wasn't surprised to see that his tie perfectly matched his evening attire. A small smile graced his lips that she didn't know had been a frown mere seconds ago as Bruce was the one who had caught Clark's attention in the first place. She was happy her brother wasn't anywhere near her for the time being, giving her a chance to reason with Clark before he got back. Clark, of course being the gentleman he always was, didn't advance her until after the applause for Luthor had died down.

"You look beautiful, Miss Wayne," he complimented and took (YN)'s hand to give its back a kiss. "As always," he added quietly.

(YN) opened her mouth to reply, but Clark suddenly offered his hand to someone else behind her. "Mr. Wayne! Clark Kent." Bruce ignored him and placed a protective hand on the small of (YN)'s back. "Can't leave your side for a second without people harassing you, hm? Sorry, pal, she's taken. Back off."

"Bruce! Don't be rude," she scolded and swatted at his arm, mentally preparing herself for what was about to come. She wanted to get the inevitable over with, but Clark seemed to have other plans. "I work for the Daily Planet. Care to answer a few of my questions?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Clark went on. "What's your position on the Bat vigilante in Gotham?" he asked and (YN) had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. She should have known Clark would bring up Batman.

Bruce ignored Clark's question. "Daily Planet?" he asked, pretending to be deep in thought. "Do I own this one or is that the other guy?"

The game went on as Clark retaliated, "Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city; good people living in fear."

"Don't believe everything you hear, son," Bruce answered, unimpressed by Clark's allegations that were, unbeknownst to the journalist, directed at him.

"I've seen it, Mr. Wayne," Clark continued, making (YN) want to interfere and tell him to stop making it worse. "He thinks he's above the law." She looked at her brother who gave Clark a tight lipped smile before saying, "The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law it a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree you write a puff piece editorial about an alien who, if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we could do to stop it."

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne," Clark responded calmly, but (YN) could tell Bruce's words had gotten to him.

"Maybe it's that Gotham City and me... we just have a bad history," he paused and gave Clark a disdainful look, "with freaks dressed like clowns."

"Ok, that's enough," (YN) finally piped up, but neither her brother nor her boyfriend listened.

"Excuse me," Bruce said and left without another word even though (YN) called his name. "Was that really-" she stopped when she realized that Clark, too, had disappeared. "Necessary," (YN) finished her sentence under her breath and grabbed a new glass of champagne from a waiter's tray. _Should have just stayed home_ , she thought ruefully and took a look around. Lex Luthor was coming towards her so she quickly finished her drink and made for the main entrance. To her surprise, she found Bruce outside who was watching a car speed away. He spun around, and from the look on his face (YN) could tell he was angry. However, so was she.

"Bruce."

"Not now, (YN)," he said, not deigning a look at her.

"Bruce!" she tried again and this time he turned around.

"What?" he barked, clearly annoyed.

(YN) stared at him for a moment, snorted and shook her head. "Never mind," she said in a flat voice and pulled her phone from her purse.

"Who are you calling?" Bruce demanded.

"I need a cab. I'm leaving."

"Why?"

(YN) held her hand up to silence him and told the man on the other line where to pick her up. After ending the call, she explained, "Because I'm tired, Bruce." _Tired of keeping secrets from each other._

"You can sleep in the car on our way back to Gotham. We'll leave right now. Call off your ride."

"No."

"No?" Bruce repeated in disbelief.

"I don't want to be near you right now."

"Fine," Bruce huffed. "Suit yourself." He took off his sport coat and wordlessly draped it over (YN)'s shoulders before approaching the valet, telling him to get his car.

Both left without exchanging goodbyes. At least Bruce had waited inside his vehicle for her cab to arrive before taking off himself.

* * *

The moment (YN) entered Clark's apartment, she abandoned her heels by the door and headed straight for the kitchen, hitting the light switch on her way there. She grabbed herself a beer from the fridge, hopped onto the kitchen counter and took a long swig from the ice cold beverage. She was exhausted. Bruce and her didn't fight often, but when they did, the two of them were pretty stubborn and good at holding their grudge.

Wanting to distract herself, (YN) made for the living room and turned on the television. It didn't surprise her that the last channel Clark had watched was CNN, nor was she surprised to see the news anchor talking about him. They were showing footage of Superman bringing a girl to safety. (YN) smiled, knowing all too well Clark wouldn't just leave her side without an explanation if it hadn't to do with his secret identity.

There was a knock at the door. "(YN)?"

(YN) had forgotten to put the key she had used to let herself in back on top of the door frame. She placed her beer down on the coffee table, got up from the couch and rushed down the hall to open the door to Clark's apartment.

"Hey," (YN) said softly and stepped aside. She couldn't help but give him a look of commiseration. Clark's cheek was smeared with soot and he looked as drained as (YN) felt.

"You're here," Clark noted and closed the door, leaning heavily against it. She nodded. "I'm sorry I left," he apologized and averted his eyes to the floor.

"You had to."

"Not like that," he argued and sighed. "You were upset," (YN) reminded him and Clark was grateful she was able to read him so well. He pulled her to his chest, rested his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think Bruce is right about me?"

"No, Clark. You're a good person. I mean technically speaking, you _could_ blow up the entire planet..." (YN) started, but stopped when she felt Clark tense up. "But I know you would never do that." She looked up and brought a hand to his face, rubbing at the soot on his cheek. "Let's get you out of that suit," (YN) said gently and took his hand.

"What about Batman?" Clark asked once they were inside of his bedroom.

"He has done a lot of good for Gotham. But that doesn't mean I agree with his methods. I- there's nothing I can do about it," she replied and pulled his sleeve down his arm.

"But it's your city just as much as it is his."

"It's not that easy, Clark." (YN) took a step back so Clark could pull the rest of his tight Superman attire down his legs. "Bruce shares Batman's opinion on Su- you. It's hard to explain."

"Are they close?" Clark asked while putting the suit away. (YN) had to think about his question for a while. She didn't want to lie to Clark, but she had to protect her brother. "Ever since he was a child," she said and stopped him from putting on a shirt. "You won't be needing that." She said and took the fabric from him to put it back inside his closet. When (YN) smiled at him she was relieved to see a smile take over Clark's hard features as well. "Let's go to bed." (YN) suggested and slowly brought her hands behind his neck to pull him down to her.

"I'm sorry for attacking Bruce. Maybe you shouldn't-"

"Shhhhh, enough of that," she said and silenced Clark with a kiss. "Unzip me?" she requested and turned around. He slowly did as asked and pushed the dress down her arms, caressing the revealed skin with soft kisses along her shoulder blades. (YN) hummed appreciatively and let Clark spin her back around. He got to his knees without breaking eye contact and gently pulled her tights down her legs while she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. When Clark stood back up he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up like she weighed nothing. Giggling (YN) held on to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips. Their lips touched for a longing kiss before he laid her down on his bed. Clark then hiked off (YN)'s panties before spreading her legs and positioning his head between them. He firmly hooked his arms around her thighs and put his tongue to work. (YN) closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, her hands grasping the sheets underneath her naked body. Clark sucked and licked, making her cry out louder and louder. He didn't rush. He would please her all night long if she wanted him to.


End file.
